


Hey there little red riding hood

by gidget_84



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gidget_84/pseuds/gidget_84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 AU<br/>Lydia and Jackson attend a Halloween party, with the new pack<br/>----------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey there little red riding hood

It had been Jackson’s idea, of course; for her to dress up as little red riding hood, and him to be the big bad wolf.

Get it? Because he’s a werewolf now; haha Jackson, she thinks, _you’re a walking cliché._ But whatever; it’s fun, so she’ll do it.

———-

She opted for the more traditional red riding hood costume, instead of the slutty one; not only because it was kind of mean, she smiles to herself, but also because she actually wants to be as historically accurate as possible; for that time period.

Never let it be said that Lydia Martin _ever_ did things half way; go big or go home or something would be what Jackson said. He’d also be slightly disappointed with her costume choice, but his loss, and it was just Halloween, no big deal; it’s not like the costume couldn’t come off just as easily as anything else.

———-

The party was at the Hale house; all re-done and brightly lit.

“The Pack” thought it was perfect for the party since it was out in the middle of the woods.

It had been Stiles idea, of course, and funnily enough, the others liked the idea too. After all of the recent crap everyone had gone through, it’s not really any wonder they wanted something normal for a change.

———-

She had left her car a couple miles away and was walking towards the house.

When she was suddenly grabbed about her waist and lifted into the air.

Before she could get a breath to scream bloody murder, she’s whirled around in the air and being planted safely back onto the ground; her captor laughing at her startled look.

———-

No one said _he_ was invited.

———-

She smacks him and says, “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

He’s still laughing, “Sorry, so sorry Lydia, didn’t know it was you.”

“Who else would be wearing a dress?” she points out, with a raise of an eyebrow.

He’s finally got the laughter under control, but there’s a gleam in his eyes that she is not happy about.

“Allison?” he asks

“Yeah right, like you’re going to scare a hunter and get yourself killed…again” she responds.

What a lousy excuse to get his hands on her; she knows what he’s thinking…still…kind of.

———-

He hadn’t lied when he said he’d leave her alone after she brought him back.

But they were still linked in some way, because she could hear his thoughts sometimes, or feel certain things that _she knew she_ wasn’t feeling.

The dreams still happened sometimes, but they were never scary; and they still hadn’t really _talked_ about anything.

She was still wary of him and had no idea what his deal was.

She could tell he was manipulating Derek, but not why or what for.

They had all become closer in the months after the Gerard incident.

Except with him; she stayed as far away from him as she could.

She’d catch him staring at her at times, then he’d look away; sometimes she told him to _stop it_ in her thoughts and he actually did. So, he knew her thoughts too, and who knows what else.

———-

“So, what’s in the basket, little red?” he asks, with the hugest smirk she’s seen on him so far.

He was just like a walking, talking, innuendo, the jackass; and she wishes he’d stop looking at her that way.

She’d think she would be used to it by now, but she wasn’t. 

He always looked like he wanted to _devour_ her; it was no wonder people tended to not stick around when he was there.

Something about his manner, the way he carried himself, and that _cunning_ face of his; like a fox in the hen house, or more aptly, a wolf in sheep’s clothing.

It was unnerving and flattering at the same time, and confused the hell out of her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he said her name and was standing _way_ too close.

“I said, what’s in the basket anyway?”

“Oh, it’s actually a taser…did you want a taste of it?” she replies with her own smirk firmly attached.

“I borrowed it from Allison…never know who you’re going to run into nowadays” she continues, and starts walking to the house, him following her.

She can feel him behind her and it causes her to stumble on the uneven ground.

He’s got her arm before she even trips though, and she thanks him quietly, even as he continues to hold onto her arm, linking it with his own.

He excuses the action by saying “the ground is really bad around here, so let me just hold onto you for now; wouldn’t want to rip that pretty dress.”

It’s all very perfunctory too, not a note of innuendo this time and she appreciates it by giving him a small smile in return.

———-

Of course, when they get to the house and actually go inside, he’s still got his arm linked with hers; like he’s a gentlemen or something.

Everybody stares at their _closeness_ ; like it’s some huge deal.

Jackson’s eyes narrow briefly; she can practically _feel_ the jealousy coming from him.

Stupid wolves; everything was heightened with them; her being around them so much appeared to have made her more sensitive to their emotions. Just like the smugness she can feel from Peter, or maybe his thoughts; she gets them confused at times.

———-

Peter announces, “Look what I found wandering around.”

Everyone greets her then and she finally gets away from him and wanders over to where Jackson is.

He sweeps her off her feet, literally…and plants this big dramatic kiss on her; reclaiming something?

She just laughs; he gives her the once over and then smiles, she guesses he’s not disappointed at all.

A frown comes to his face though, just as quickly when he looks over her shoulder.

_Stop that,_ she thinks and she swears she can hear the sigh that escapes Peter’s mouth.

“So what was that about? Why was he so close to you?” Jackson asks

“Oh, he just found me out there; he was just being nice…I got lost” she states.

“Are you sure that’s all? He didn’t like, make any moves on you, did he?”

She sighs because this was going to be the start of a fight, one she’s had with him before, just over other people.

“No, he didn’t, why is this an issue?” she replies

“It’s just…this is the first time he’s actually seemed to _notice_ you…I’ve never seen him around you, let alone talk to you” he responds.

“Yeah, that is strange right? I guess he was just getting used to us or something” she says.

———-

Liar, liar, her mind mocks her and she hates having to lie to him, but how do you have _that_ conversation?

_Oh hey, just so you know, I’ve known all along he was going to come back from the dead…oh and hey! It was me who did it. Yeah, he’s just been floating around in my mind for the past so many months. Nothing to worry about!_

———-

She hasn’t told anyone her involvement.

The only one that knows anything is Derek, but even he doesn’t know the extent to which she _was_ involved.

She’d also gotten him to promise not to say anything.

He keeps looking over at her suspiciously, like she’s in on whatever he thinks his uncle is up to; which he really needs to stop because…

“Why is Derek looking at you funny?” Jackson asks

She looks at him incredulously and says, “How should I know?”

She’s about had it and is getting angry at this male posturing bullshit.

Jackson is about to say something else, so she just throws her hands in the air and storms off.

He just stands there like, _what did I do?_

———-

She’s out on the porch when Peter appears from the shadows. She startles, but then just looks the other way, ignoring him.

He sits down next to her and asks, “So what happened in there?”

“Do I have to tell you? Couldn’t you hear us with your _super_ werewolf hearing?”

“Yeah, but I don’t get it…”

She looks at the ground.

“Wait, he doesn’t know?”

She shakes her head.

“Nothing? Absolutely nothing?”

“No, okay! Nobody knows anything!” she bursts out.

“Except Derek”

“Right”, she answers.

“And…he doesn’t really _know_ anything either does he?” Peter asks

“No, and I’d rather it stays that way” she says quietly

He puts a hand on her shoulder, like he actually knows what he’s doing; trying for comfort, she supposes.

She looks over at him, “And _they_ don’t know you actually _have_ feelings do they?”

“No, and I’d rather that stay that way too. It’s just easier to play the bad guy, Lydia”.

———-

Trying to change the subject, she shrugs his hand off, “What are you supposed to be anyway?”

He points to the sticker she hadn’t noticed on his chest that reads _Hi my name is: BIG BAD WOLF._

She chuckles and just says “figures”.

“Hey um…I have something for you, it’s uh…in my room” he suddenly says.

“Are you seriously using that as a pick-up line?”

“No, really…come on, just trust me”.

———-

She shouldn’t even be near him, let alone his room; that just so happened to be the furthest from the party.

———-

Meanwhile, Jackson is asking around if anyone has seen her.

He notices Peter is nowhere to be found either and starts for the long hallway.

Derek blocks his path and just says “Not any of your business. Just leave it alone, Jackson.”

“How can I leave it alone? _Your creepy_ uncle has _my_ girlfriend in his room.”

Derek’s eyes flash red, _“and I said, leave it alone”._

———-

She glances around his mostly bare room as he gets a box from his closet.

“Here we go” he says and hands it to her.

She opens the box and “Oh wow, this is so beautiful!” she smiles as she holds up the pendant.

“But why…”

“Just a late birthday gift. Here, turn around, let me put it on you” he says.

———-

He sweeps her hair to the side, away from her neck, as his fingers fumble with the clasp; she can feel the weird heat werewolves tend to radiate soaking through the thin material of the dress.

His hands barely touching the skin of her neck as he finally gets the clasp closed.

It fits perfectly, resting just above the slight cleavage the dress shows.

———-

She feels his hands settle on her shoulders briefly, before a light kiss is placed to the side of her neck; it helps that the dress is strapless. She had taken off the cloak part of the costume a long time ago.

Her eyes close automatically from his exhale of breath near her ear, as one arm wraps around her from behind; the other coming up to her chin to make her face turn up and towards his.

He pulls her close, to where she can feel _all_ of him at her back; it all happens within seconds and she has no time to think before he bends his head down to kiss her lips.

———-

He’s waiting for her to respond, which she does hesitantly.

Soft kisses that turn more demanding as she turns around in his grasp; she feels as if she’s dreaming again.

Her hands going up into that soft hair of his; lightly pulling and urging him to kiss her harder, make her feel what she has missed for months.

The feel of him tugging at the zipper at the back of her costume is what brings her back.

This isn’t a dream, and it isn’t right. She hasn’t broken up with Jackson yet, and she isn’t the sort to cheat.

Peter just has this way of making her forget everything; making her feel like she needs him just to survive.

When she pulls away, she doesn’t let go of him; just buries her face in his chest, breathing him in.

“What’s wrong?” he asks

“I…I can’t do this with you, even if I want to…” and she can feel tears welling up in her eyes.

He gently picks her up then and lays her down on the bed, climbing in beside her.

She shivers and he brings the blankets up to cover them, before gathering her into his arms again.

Placing kisses to her temple, one hand coming up to finger through the curls of her hair.

Her face is near his neck now, and he can feel her hot tears.

“Sshh…it’s okay, it’s going to be alright sweetheart…just let me take care of you…”

“How? How will it be okay? Peter, I cheated on him…I’ve never done that to anyone…and he doesn’t know what happened with you and…”

“Like I said, it will be okay, I promise” he interrupts.

“But how?” she asks again

“Listen, remember the night of the dance, when I bit you?”

She just nods because she doesn’t want to get into _that_ argument.

“Well, you and Jackson weren’t together anymore…it’s up to you how this goes, I won’t force it, but when I bit you, you became linked to me.”

“Yeah I know, you tormented me remember?”

“No, I mean, we’re tied together now, you and me…I’m in your blood, your head…your heart, I hope. Lydia, you’ve heard the phrase wolves mate for life…well, that’s what we’ve been since that night. So, technically, you’ve been cheating on me with Jackson, but I won’t hold that against you…”

“So, what your saying is, I’m not cheating on Jackson…and we’re bonded…and…and I’m like, yours?” she asks

“Something like that”

“You know I won’t stand for being some sort of object…some sort of prize that you won…” she warns.

“No, I know you won’t; you’re not just some girl Lydia, you’re special, you’ve always been…I’m just glad I found you.”

———-

It’s a lot to take in because she’s kinda like “married” to him; but it’s also a relief because she had been thinking about him for months.

She just never acted on anything because she didn’t want to hurt anybody.

———-

Making a decision, her hands find the hem of his shirt, and she reaches underneath to touch the skin of his stomach, then his back; she’s wanted to actually touch him for so long.

He’s so warm as she slides her hands up to his shoulder blades; the muscle there twitching under her hands, responding to her touch.

It’s amazing and sensual, and she just wants to put her hands all over him.

He makes eye contact with her, eyes gone dark before he reaches for the bottom of the shirt to pull it off.

——-

She buries her face back near his neck, to lick and nip the soft skin of his throat, causing him to pull her against himself harder; a small growl escaping his lips.

He finds the zipper to the back of her dress again, and the sound of it being pulled down is loud in the quiet room.

———-

She lets him roll them over when the zipper is down all the way; he’s partially on top of her, as he pulls the strapless dress down and off.

His eyes widen when he realizes she has no bra on; she’s reading his thoughts when she says “well you can’t wear a bra with a strapless dress”.

He looks back into her eyes, “you’re so very beautiful Lydia.”

She smiles, her hands still at his back; his hands tangle in her hair as he goes down to kiss her once more.

The feeling of skin on skin, her hardened nipples rubbing against the skin of his chest make her moan into his mouth.

It’s the most erotic thing she’s ever felt, until he gently bites the junction between her neck and shoulder.

“Yes” she hums; her hands going down to unbutton and unzip his jeans, which he somehow manages to wiggle out of within seconds.

All that’s left are his boxers and her panties between them.

———-

Jackson is outside the door; he had gotten past Derek.

He can hear every little thing going on behind that door and he’s seething with jealous rage.

His hands turn into claws, eyes going brighter blue as the wolf emerges.

———-

They’re kissing again; her arousal growing as he grinds his erection into her increasingly wet center.

Her legs wrapping around his waist, fingers digging into his back.

One of his hands still in her hair, pulling her head back to lave at her neck, the other hand holding onto the side of her hip.

They don’t even hear the scuffling outside the door; they only have eyes and apparently ears for the other.

———-

Derek tackles Jackson to the floor, right before he goes to turn the knob of the door; more likely to rip it off in his werewolf state.

“What did I tell you!” Derek all but shouts at him, as he maneuvers Jackson out of the hallway and back to the party.

Jackson grits his teeth, the top fangs biting into his bottom lip, “He’s got my girlfriend in there Derek! I can _hear_ them! He’s seduced her or forced her or I don’t know!”

Due to all of the shouting, everyone else has gathered to see the spectacle; and hear what is actually going on with Peter and Lydia.  They all had wondered what really had happened, but didn’t want to question her about it.

Now they know, or at least _think_ they know; she’d been sleeping with Peter this entire time and that’s why they always acted weird around each other.

Jackson voices this explanation of their odd behavior and Derek quickly shoots him down.

Peter may be a murderer, but he was still family; something that Derek sorely lacked.

“No…that’s not been happening at all. You forget that I live here too, and keep a really close eye on him. Not once has Lydia ever come out here on her own, and he almost never leaves the house. None of you understand what’s going on, but I do…and it’s not my place to tell you anything; they will tell you when their ready. But I know nothing has been going on between them till tonight.”

“Jackson, I think you should go home”.

“But…what about…” Jackson sputtered.

“Go!” Derek yells.

———-

The two in question come out, after finally hearing all of the yelling.

They had dressed quickly, but didn’t seem to notice that they were holding hands when they appeared.

“What’s going on?” Lydia asks

Jackson turns to her, “What are you doing with _him_? Huh? You are _nothing_ but a whore, Lydia!”

Lydia stammers _No_ , but the tears are already falling and Peter is about ready to attack Jackson.

But it’s Derek who steps in front of Jackson; “ _Don’t do this to her_ …she’s _not_ a whore, and _you know it_ ”, menace coming from each word as it springs from his mouth.

Jackson goes back over to Lydia, all apologies and sweet words.

She slaps him, and then Peter is in front of her, glaring down at him.

His eyes are red, claws bared, barely keeping himself in check; except when she grabs one of his hands again and says his name quietly. It’s only then that he backs down.

“Maybe we should just tell them…”she says

“Whatever you want to do is okay with me” Peter replies.

———-

Derek steps next to his uncle and all three present a united front.  If he’s guessed right, Lydia is considered family now and he’ll do just as much as Peter to protect her.

———-

“Um…as most of you know, I brought Peter back, because of my immunity.  But, what you don’t know, and never failed to ask” her voice rising “is how this all happened, besides the bite.  He was in my head for months, and all of you thought I was just going crazy!”

“I was hallucinating and dreaming about him; he told me what to do to bring him back; he terrorized me…but that’s over now, it’s been over since I brought him back…I just found out tonight what… _what we are to each othe_ r…”

Derek stops her, “let me finish the rest okay?” she nods and he continues.

“This isn’t the uh, normal way to go about it” giving Peter a glare, “but when he bit her, they shared a bond, a union so to speak…you all know wolves mate for life so…”

He looks back over to them, noting that they do seem happy together.

———-

Lydia holds up their joined hands, “so we’re kind of married…I mean, we’ve kind of been married since that night.”

The house goes silent; Jackson is just beside himself with righteous indignation, he can’t even speak.

———-

Then Scott shouts “congratulations!” and everyone else joins in.

Peter and Lydia visibly relax; Jackson finally leaves the house.

 Derek does the whole manly clap on the back thing to his uncle, saying under his breath so only Peter can hear him, “If you hurt her in _any_ way, I’ll kill you again”.

 “Noted” Peter replies, and “thanks”

———-

When everything has finally calmed down, people start heading home.

Peter pulls her back down the hallway to his room, scooping her up and walking through the doorway; just as if they were on their honeymoon.

He sits her back on the bed, already taking his clothes off, before helping with her dress again; this time their completely naked and he says “so should we begin where we left off?”


End file.
